Envy
by paulinatheweena
Summary: The continued version of eclipse. What happens when Jacob interferes with Bella and Edwards marriage? Jacob may not be the only jealous one..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**-I do not own Twilight. If I did..I'd be rich and swimming in my huge underground pool...

**Envy**

**Chapter 1**

A shiver passed through me as I stepped out of the silver Volvo and into the cold air. Although it was mid-July, today's temperature had reached its lowest of 57 degrees.

It didn't help too much when a pair of cold arms slid around my waist and pulled me closer to the owner of them. I couldn't help but feel warm-inside at least-by Edward's touch.

I quickly began tracing every part of his face, desperate for a distraction. I didn't want to let go. His face was so smooth and unbelievably gorgeous. Edward grabbed my hand and gently pulled it away from his face after kissing each one of my fingertips.

"Bella," he sighed. Unlike Edward, I couldn't read minds, but I immediately knew what he was thinking and the words that were about to spill out of his full lips. "You must tell him now. Eventually, you'll be wearing you're ring and Charlie will be wondering who presented you with it."

I thought about this for a moment and, being my stubborn self, I tried to protest, knowing there was no use. "Maybe...I don't _have_ to wear it. Why do we need some measly band to prove our love for one another?" I innocently kissed the tip of his nose before quickly turning away, afraid to see his expression.

He chuckled quietly and my head suddenly shot up. He was wearing one of his adorable, model-like, breath-taking smiles, but it didn't touch the hurt in his eyes. "Oh Bella, you know how much this means to me. But I understand your intake on this and am willing to do anything you have in mind."

I hated to see him upset. It was like watching a baby teeth; a cute, perfect, gorgeous baby. "No, no. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Edward. If that means having to have it on paper and tell everyone I'm getting married at 18, then I'll do it." I forced myself to smile while trying to spit out 'married' without gagging.

He crushed his cold set of lips onto mine which sent my heart speeding faster than vampires can run-if that was possible.

He began leaning away slowly, savoring the moment and not letting go of my face to control my breathing. "Isabelle Swan," his velvet voice commenced, "I Love you. And I will do anything that makes you happy-even if it means running off to Vegas and skipping the part where you tell your father that you're marrying a lethal vampire and possibly becoming one of us within a few weeks."

_Possibly?_ I thought to myself. I'd have to bring that up later when I wasn't so eager to get the next hour over with. "No. I have to do this. It's the right thing to do." I stated firmly.

"Since when did you decide to do the right thing?" A smirk skulked onto his face. "I know it certainly wasn't when you met me. Although, I don't mind your decision…"

"I knew it was the right thing the second I laid eyes on you." I thought about this for a second remembering the first time I saw him in the lunchroom-thinking that I wouldn't cross his mind once. And here we are, discussing our marriage.

"Does that mean you're only with me for my looks?" The playful smile still hadn't left his face.

"So, you _do_ think you're irresistibly gorgeous?" I answered returning his expression. "I knew it was impossible for anyone to be as selfless as you are."

"Not necessarily," Edward objected, with his smile fading a bit. "You just seem so intrigued by me-physically." He slowly leaned toward me with his smile returning. He was trying to make a 

point and succeeded with flying colors because he-and everyone within a 2 foot radius-could hear my heart flutter. "Well then," he stopped just in time for his lips to be moving against mine as he spoke. "It's time."

--

**A/N**-Hey guys hope you liked the first chapter. it's kind of short but they'll get longer. The next chapter will come out either today, tomorrow, or within the next few days. Please read and review..I'd love to see your intake on this..thanks!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**- yup still don't own twilight and still have no pool…grr

**Envy**

**Chapter 2**

My heart sank with a big 'thump' through the concrete as I made my way up my front stairs.

The only thing that was keeping me in one piece was the fingers that were entwined with my own.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked pausing to slam his knuckles onto the wooden door.

"More than ever." I breathed as he let each knock make my heart sink lower into the ground.

A gust of wind, which was caused by the facade door, sent my hair flying off my shoulders and resting on my back.

Charlie's face brightened when he saw me. "Hey kiddo." His expression didn't last too long when his eyes pivoted to Edward. "Edward" He said austerely.

"Charlie" Edward answered seeming more polite, as usual. "Anything new at the station today?" He asked as Charlie moved so we could step inside and into the barely lit living room.

This seemed to lighten Charlie up a bit. "Not really. I just busted some kids for vandalizing the high school." His expression seemed to darken, as if he were remembering something. "There was also sightings of a, uh-werewolf."

I must've stopped breathing because the next thing I said came out in a huge gasp. "_What?_"

"Yea," Charlie continued, "it was weir though. Usually they're seen in packs. But it was said that there was only one werewolf, alone."

My thoughts immediately went to Jacob, of course, and sympathized with him. New questions sprung up in my mind as time went by; was he trying to leave Forks, after I told him not to? Was he going to endanger himself? I tried to stop the next question from crossing my thoughts; was this all because of _me_?

I could've sworn I saw a simper on Edward's face from my peripheral vision, but when I turned to look at him, his lips were tight and his eyes held nothing but concern. I was so silly to think Edward would take pleasure in Jake's misery.

I then reminded myself what Edward and I were really here for, and it didn't seem like something to worry about anymore.

"Dad, me and Edward have something-" I hesitated, looking at Edward's expression, which seemed to be calm and collected, "-_important_ we need to tell you."

Edward broke in. "Charlie, I want you to know that I am deeply, and truly, in love with your daughter." As he spoke, he grabbed my hand and gave it a little squeeze, which Charlie seemed to notice. "I want to spend the rest of my life with her. This is why I've asked her to marry me."

Charlie's face had frozen into complete shock, and then it slowly began to melt away as he turned to meet my anxious gaze. Judging by the low growl coming from Edward, Charlie was probably thinking that I turned him down.

I then knew it was time to intervene, and take cover. "A-And I agreed…" I shamefully blurted out; trying to avoid the harsh stare he was casting upon me.

"Wha-" he began then quickly stopped to press his lips in a tight line and clench his fists until his knuckles were completely white. "Bella, do you know what you're getting yourself into?" Each word he said seemed to get louder as he spoke. "You're eighteen! You haven't even known this _boy_ that long and you automatically consider that you want to spend the rest of your life with him?"

_Rest of my life_. That doesn't even explain the half of it. I kept my giggles inside me quietly. This was certainly a no-laughing matter.

"What about Jake?" Charlie continued. At this point, I was afraid to look over at Edward. How much longer of this could he take? "When _Edward_ wasn't here, you guys were such good friends!" He grimaced when he said Edward's name. I thought for a moment that Edward left, because Charlie seemed to be speaking as if he weren't here. But, I expectedly looked beside me to find my fiancé sitting beside me. What I didn't expect, was his expression; his eyes had every twinge of guilt in them and his lips were pulled down, not into a frown, but enough to see that if he could cry, he would be at this very moment. I hated to see him hurt and I had to do something about it.

"Oh _please_, Dad!" I tried to seem brave, but it didn't come that way since my voice broke mid-way. "Like _you _know so much about marriage. Look what happened to you and mom! I can't believe I thought you would be indulgent on this" That was definitely a lie. I knew he wouldn't understand, but I didn't expect _this_ much of an overreaction. "I thought you knew what's best for me. Well, guess what, he's right here and you can't change that." As I spoke I appointed Edward as if he were a million dollars.

Charlie seemed to calm down, just a tad. It looked like he was realizing I was right. I instantly felt guilty for my harsh words and tried to patch it up.

"I'm sorry, Dad. It's just, I feel like sometimes we don't even know each other. You know how much I love Edward and that this was coming sooner or later."

He took a deep breath trying to sound strong with his next words. "I know that honey, but you just graduated from _high school_. Why can't you just wait a little longer?"

If only he knew why I couldn't wait longer. It seems as if he were trying to find different excuses every time I came up with a better argument.

"Charlie," Edward finally spoke which made Charlie's face harden a bit. "There's no need to wait. I assure you that things won't be any different within a few years from now."

Charlie ignored him and looked back over to me. "Are you sure this is what you want to do, Bella?" His sad eyes almost made me change my mind, but I couldn't, there was no turning back now.

"Yes." I said firmly not knowing if I was telling the truth.

"Well, then" Charlie said, still unsure whether he should bring up Jake again-I'm guessing. "When do you plan to get-" he gulped, "-married?"

"In two weeks." I said, still trying to seem brave.

"Two _weeks_?" Charlie gasped and I knew the worst was coming to an end.

"Dad…" I began but he held a hand up to stop me.

"I understand, I just need a few days to get used to it."

"Thank you." I said, and I meant it.

--

**A/N**-Hope you guys liked this chapter. It didn't take me too long to write so Chapter 3 might be up soon, as in maybe later today.

Please write reviews, if you liked it or hated it I don't mind I just want to know your opinions..thanks!

Btw Jake will be coming soon-for anyone who is waiting for some _drama_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone I haven't got any reviews yet. But that's ok! At least you're reading it. Hope you enjoy this chapter

**Chapter 3**

I was on my way back from my future home and the sooner I took in the shower, the sooner I was going to see Edward, lying across my bed, waiting for me. He would be dressed in one of his short-sleeved v-necks that hugged his perfect chest with a dark brown coat over it that smelled heavenly.

I had to stop myself before I sat in my car all night imagining the way Edward looked, smelled, and felt when I could simply experience the pleasure.

Judging by the frantic behavior of my windshield wipers, I expected to get drenched as I stepped out of my decrepit truck. Although, when I did get outside, I felt nothing. I thought I might have been a little dizzy from imagining the scent of Edward that it was a delayed reaction. But I waited for a few more milliseconds and I was clearly stable. When I turned to shut my door, I saw a tall figure in the rain that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Shoot!" I screamed, shocked, until I saw the familiar and warm face staring at me-looking entertained.

"Hey Bells." Jacob calmly spoke, while holding the umbrella over my head and letting himself get drenched. He was shirtless, as usual. But this time, I couldn't look away. He looked more chiseled and built-sort of like and over-sized underwear model. "Earth to Bella." He spoke again, waving a hand in front of my face that was still staring at his chest.

"Oh." I nervously said while blushing. Hopefully he couldn't see that in the rain. Then again, he was a werewolf… "Err…Hi Jake. I haven't seen you for…a few weeks." Small water droplets were forming in the corners of my eyes. Ugh, if I were in the rain, this would be a little less obvious. But I was just so happy to see him. I thought the last time I would see him was that one time after the accident with the new born vampire-well at least the last time I would see him while I was still human.

"Yea I…uh…had to think about a few things and get my mind cleared up. I'm not too late, am I?" He asked sniffing the air-obviously trying to see if I stunk like a newborn.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'd be too busy with the scent of your blood than talking to you." I joked, but it didn't seem to work.

He grimaced and kept the look on his face until I looked up at him again. I'm sure my expression was confused because he started answering one of my questions before it was asked.

"I needed to see you Bells. I don't want to be too late before I can tell you everything that's on my mind." He said with a desperate look on his face.

I froze. I'm pretty sure my heart did too. I didn't know what to say. Here I was, with someone who I was in love with, who I cared deeply for, but there was someone better waiting for me to get out of my shower-that I'm supposed to be in.

"Jake-" I couldn't say anything else. I couldn't say anything else that would hurt him-not more than he's hurt already. I just stood there and the tears began to tumble down. I couldn't help it. I was holding in these emotions for so long. I spent so many nights-in Edward's arms-crying over something I can't have. Because if I did have him, then I couldn't have Edward. I thought after I'd met vampires and werewolves that anything was possible, but this was probably the only thing I _knew_ wasn't possible.

He quickly, but gently grabbed me into a hug, letting the umbrella drop and the droplets then matched my tears. This hug wasn't one of the bear hugs he used to give. It wasn't so rough. He was tender and rubbed his hands up and down my back trying to sooth me-which helped. "Oh Bella, I've missed you so much. If only you knew how hard this is for me."

I sniffled. "It's hard for me too Jake. You mean so much to me, but Edward-" I quickly stopped-not wanting to make him angry because I could start to feel his arms shake.

"That stupid_ bloodsucker!" _he spat. "The second he bites you I swear…" He didn't finish his sentence considering we both knew what he would do.

"No Jake! If you care about me you'll leave him alone. You're just going to have to accept the fact that I love him more." I defended trying to pull away from his grasp around my waist, which just became tighter.

I looked up to see his pleading eyes. He looked like a puppy dog asking for a juicy piece of steak-although I wouldn't want to be something Jacob would want to eat.

His head then shot up in alert as if someone just called his name. He then looked back at me, continuing to beg with his eyes. He began to lean in slowly and grabbed the back of my neck with one hand and slid his other hand under my shirt and onto my lower back, pushing me closer.

"Jake n-" I tried to stop him by pushing against his chest, but there was no use.

He crushed his warm lips against mine and it felt as if every droplet of rain had disappeared. He slowly opened his mouth and I could feel his tongue on my lips which were warmer than his mouth.  
I firmly kept my mouth closed but decided to let my arms drop because they were getting tired. I quickly leaned away to breath. But he only pulled me pack in. His lips were so full and delicious.

I decided to give up and opened my mouth, responding to his delicate kiss. It felt so good and right, there was no point in denying how much I loved him. He became more aggressive and urgent. His arms went up and down my back, as they did the first-or should I say _second-_ time we kissed.

I quickly stopped when I felt a smile against my mouth. I pulled away, surprised to see that Jacob hadn't stopped me. His gaze seemed to be focused on something behind me. His smile still hadn't left his face.

I slowly turned around and squinted to see the white finger in the thick rain. My heart stopped for the second time tonight when I noticed it was my fiancé.

--

**A/N**-dun dun dun…evil Jacob! He tricked bella..kinda..idk..do u think he did? Lol ok next chapter is probably gonna be out tomorrow for any readers keepin up

If you have any questions you can email me or leave a review..gratzi..gracias..mercy..and thank u!


End file.
